


Tactics Training

by HDXylophone



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDXylophone/pseuds/HDXylophone
Summary: Laegjarn, former commander of Muspell, among other tactically inclined members of the Order of Heroes want to learn a thing or two from Kiran, prompting him to make a class to teach them. Fortunately for Morgan, who plans to surpass her father(s) as a tactician. And Lyn and Kiran are growing ever closer!





	Tactics Training

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by both Morgan and NY!Laegjarn mentioning wanting to learn from the Summoner in their quotes.

Blinking his eyes, Kiran began to wake up, hearing the voice of his best friend, Lyn as he did so.

 

“There we go! I’ve been trying to wake you for a while!”

 

“You have?” he asked as he stepped aside and stretched. “Well, I’m up now. I guess I’d better get started on the day then.”

 

Kiran left his room, with Lyn following closely behind him. As he approached the main area of the castle, she took his hand and laced her fingers between his, causing him to blush slightly.

 

The gesture almost ruined Kiran’s train of thought, but he retained enough focus to read the notice on the board of the new Tempest Trial. He wasn’t a fan of the Tempest’s constant attacks, but the rewards for battling it were worth the trouble. As he thought that, one of the many Heroes brought to Askr by the Tempest approached him.

 

“Hello Kiran, are you busy?” 

 

It was Laegjarn, a version of her dressed in special attire to celebrate the New Year. 

 

“No, not at all. What do you need?”

 

“Well, I was wondering if you could teach me about your tactics. I’ve heard that yours are particularly renowned, though I’ve yet to see them in action. Still, the other Laegjarn here in the castle spoke highly of your keen eye for strategy.”

 

At that, Kiran remembered that of course  _ this  _ Laegjarn wouldn’t have any experience against his tactics, this was a Laegjarn that had been spared their final battle against Surtr, that had been spared the Flames of Muspell.

 

Shaking his head to dispel the memory, Kiran agreed that he would teach her sometime. At that, she looked visibly excited at the prospect, before leaving. As Kiran continued to go about his daily routine, Lyn in tow, she reminded him of another Hero who had asked to receive tactics lessons from him.

 

“I suppose if you have any intent to take up being a teacher of strategy, you shouldn’t forget about Morgan. Both of them have been dying to learn from you.”

 

Sitting down at last with Lyn, he let go of her hand to rest it on top of his own head. 

 

“You’re right, both Morgans have been asking me for lessons for a while. Both Robins as well. I guess my skills are in high demand?” Kiran laughed at the last part.

 

Lyn rested her head against Kiran’s shoulder as she said, “That wouldn’t be inaccurate. Even I wouldn’t mind learning from you.”

 

Blushing even more than before, Kiran rested his head against hers, placing his hand on her white-clad shoulder. 

 

“Well, if you’re asking, how could I say no?”

 

Lyn giggled before getting up and kissing Kiran on the forehead. 

 

“Great to hear! I’ll be waiting for it, my master tactician!”

 

After that, she left, leaving Kiran to stare at her wedding dress as she got further away. Kiran shook his head to gather his thoughts back, before leaving to get ready for another mission.

 

The next day, Kiran invited all who were interested in a tactics class to come to his office. With the help of Anna, he was able to rearrange the room to allow space for him to teach his ‘class’. Before long, the interested Heroes began to arrive. As expected, all of the Robins, Soren, Saias, and many other tacticians of their homeworlds arrived. The last Heroes to arrive were both Morgans as well as both Laegjarns. 

 

Kiran taught them all to the best of his ability. While he felt like he hadn’t been nearly as thorough as he could have been, the gathered tacticians assured him that they had learned a lot. As they left, Kiran began to return his office back to normal before heading back to work. As he finished the rearranging, he heard a knock at the door. He opened it, only to be greeted once more by the female Morgan. 

 

“Oh, Morgan, what brings you back here?”

 

“Well, I was wondering if you had any more secrets for me? Any tricks of the trade to help me get a leg up on my competition? I still have to surpass my dad as a tactician, and now that I have more versions of him to compete with, the competition is that much fiercer.”

 

“Right, right.” said Kiran as he began to sit down. “Ah, not that I can think of. Besides, I can’t play favorites.”

 

Morgan stared at him, moving even closer to study the Summoner’s face. 

 

“I’ll figure something out. I’m sure you’re trying to hold out on me, and I won’t have it! There’s no way I’m going to lose!”

 

Kiran wasn’t sure how to respond to that, and having the young Dark Flier’s face so close to his wasn’t helping either.

 

“I’ll figure something out Morgan, okay? Some time, I’ll just teach you so you can beat your dad, alright?”

 

Morgan screamed in excitement and hugged Kiran tightly. She then made to leave, calling to Kiran as she left:

 

“Alright, I’ll be waiting!”

 

Kiran then took a quick nap before he would resume his work of planning for the Order’s next mission. Before long, however, he was woken from that nap by a slender hand that ran through his hair and ruffled it. He looked up and came face to face with Lyn, for the second time that day. 

 

“So, how was the class?”

 

“As fun as you’d expect, Morgan really took to it. She’s already looking forward to the next lesson.” Kiran said as he came from around the desk he normally sat in.

 

“Oh, I’m sure. She’s very competitive, I’m sure she wants to be the best tactician in the Order, even more than you.”

 

Kiran looked shocked at that. 

 

“Hmm, maybe I shouldn’t have promised her another lesson then.”

 

Lyn took his hand and smiled. “I wouldn’t be too worried about it, I’m sure you won’t be passed so easily.”

 

“That’s true. Besides, it’s healthy to have competition, if for no other reason than to keep me on my toes.”

 

As Lyn began to lead him out of the office by the hand, Kiran suddenly had an idea. It made his blood run cold, but one thing that he had learned over time was to run with his gut instincts. So, he strode ahead of Lyn, turned in front of her and kissed her. 

 

Lyn opened her eyes in surprise, but soon closed them and embraced the kiss. Before long, they broke the kiss.

 

“Lyn, my peerless warrior, I love you.” said Kiran.

 

“I love you too, Kiran.” said Lyn as she leaned in for another kiss. 

 

After their second kiss, they both walked out of the office, hands held, excited for the new development in their relationship and where they’d go from there.

**Author's Note:**

> And consider that 'S-Support Achieved!' I've been wanting to pair Bride Lyn with Kiran for a while, and now I can officially call them a couple! Also, Morgan/best daughter joins the cast, so I'm sure she'll be fun to write! Other than that, until next time!


End file.
